The Scarlet Letter
by degrassian1
Summary: Clare Edwards is now known as the sinner. Her and her child are the symbols of adultery, but no one knows who the father is. Follow Clare on her journey with her lover, and watch as they try to escape the world they are now prisoners of. This is not completely like the Scarlet Letter so there will be some surprises. Rated T for now***


**Okay so I have been reading the Scarlet Letter and I just got this idea. This is just like and intro really. The chapters are probably going to get longer. And it is not going to be exactly like the Scarlet Letter. I will giver background info and there will be a lot more Clare and Eli. So don't think you know everything that's gunna happen cause you don't honey.**

**Anyway, I do not own degrassi nor do I own the Scarlet Letter. Though I wish I did, but sadly I don't. I hope you enjoy the story and give me some feedback please!**

* * *

People gathered outside of the most dreadful place in the city. They stood waiting for whom they deemed a sinner. Who is the sinner you may ask? Her name is Clare Edwards. She was once known as the beautiful teacher who knew everything and was everything. She was considered the most beautiful women in town, but everyone knew she was taken. She had the most beautiful auburn curls that shaped perfectly with her face, and she had the most stunning blue eyes. When you looked into them some say they see the sea and others say they see heaven and god is looking at them. But all she is known for now is her sin.

As everyone was outside waiting for her Mrs. Edwards was inside preparing herself. She stands there with her hair up and the light that it usually in her eyes is gone. In her arms she holds a new born daughter, whom she named Emerald. As Clare was waiting one of the guards came up to her.

"Are you ready Mrs. Edwards," he asked.

"Well to be honest, not really. Can I just have a moment longer?"

"Sorry can't do that. It's time. Come now." Clare followed the guard through the jail and to the front door. She knew that when she stepped out all eyes would be on her, her child, and the scarlet A. He opened the door and she stepped out. People were whispering and staring and some just really did not care. She pushed her way through the crowd and towards the center of the market. There stood the scaffold. This is where she would have to spend three hours every day for the rest of her life. As soon as her foot hit the top of the scaffold people started to yell at her.

"They should have to sent you to death!"

"Why did they take it easy on you. They really shouldn't have!"

"I hope you die!"

As they said these things, Clare tried her hardest to stay strong. She looked out in the crowd and saw mostly women. She should have known, for this is the worse sin a women could ever do. She them saw someone very familiar to her, her husband. He had extremely grey hair, a scruffy beard, the darkest eyes you will ever see, and a very odd shaped body. She tried her hardest not to show any facial expression. He must have noticed her staring since he put he finger to his mouth as to say, "Don't say anything."

"Everybody quiet down!" Clare looked up and saw Reverend Torres looking down upon the crowd. He then turned his attention to Clare. "Someone had to help you create that child Mrs. Edwards. It takes more than one person to commit adultery."

"No. I will never tell who the father is."

"Tell now!"

"No!" Just then Reverend Goldsworthy, or as he likes to be called, Eli came into view. Clare looked in the eyes of the man that she loves. The man who is the father of her child, that is sleeping in her arms. She say sadness in despair looking into the beautiful green eyes of her love. "Tell us who the father is Clare," he said. She knew that he really did want her to confess. Like he was not strong enough to make her take all of the blame for it.

"I will say this only one more time. I am not, nor will I ever, confess who the father of my child is. I love the man with all of my heart and I will not give him the title of sin and make him wear the scarlet A."

"Very well, if that is what you wish Mrs. Edwards then we are done here. But, one day you will have to confess who the father is whether you like it or not." With those words Eli was gone. Adam Torres took one glance at Clare then followed his best friend to where ever he was going in the building.

Clare was then taken back to the jail house. Once inside she started crying. She cried for the poor child that is forever going to be the living symbol for adultery. She cried for her sin that she committed and for how much it must have hurt her husband. She especially cried for her and Eli's love, knowing that he may or may not last. She cried knowing Eli is killing himself inside because he feels as though he has put all the blame on her. She just cried.

"Clare, someone is here to see you." Clare looked up and saw that the guard was in her cell. She gave a quick nod of her head and the guard let the person in. She was surprised and shocked to say the lease. She did not move nor did the person. That is until the person spoke.

* * *

**So who do you think it is? Remember it is not exactly like the original. I know this was kind of short, but I was trying to give you the whole feel of the story and what its going to be like. So I hope you enjoyed!**

**~~D1~~**


End file.
